martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Calamity of the 33 Heavens
The ancient era 10 billion years ago was a time when a hundred races strove for supremacy. It was a time when the primal god race and the celestials dominated the 33 Heavens. 10 billion years ago, geniuses with limitless potential had sprung up one after another. At that time, humans, saints, and spiritas had been small and weak species. The ancient races ran wild through the 33 Heavens. Wars raged between the races all year round and heroes poured forth into the vast universe! At that time, heroes rose up from the ranks and young elites were innumerable. In the last 10 billion years of history of the 33 Heavens, a great calamity that could be called a catastrophe of the universe had erupted many times already. Each time, countless powerhouses died in battle. Sometimes even entire races were exterminated. Many of theses fallen powerhouses were buried in the seventh level of the Asura Road Final Trial. However, most of what remained were there items and clothes. On the epithet of these graves were written the names of ancient heroes. What was also written was the great war that erupted 10 billion years ago, The catastrophic and horrific scene of battle. The 33 Heavens calamity that was written on these epitaphs clearly affected a much larger area than humanity’s calamity, and the influence it left on the world was even greater! This was a war of the entire 33 Heavens, where even World Kings were but mere soldiers, Empyreans common masters and True Divinities as generals! In the past, these peerless powerhouses that died in the great calamity once shook the earth and heavens, ruling over vast domains through force. But even for these people, after they died, all that was left behind were these square graves that didn’t even hold their bodies. No one remembered their names, no one remembered their history. All that remained in remembrance of them was a cold tombstone. This calamity of the 33 Heavens is the great war that erupted 10 billion years ago, and that war was the catalyst that started the primal god race’s decline from their peak. After the war, the Asura Road Master and Holy Scripture creator also went missing, and they left behind their own places of inheritance – the Asura Road and the Akashic Dream Universe.Chapter 1980 – Emperor Cemetery Overview Within the cocoon, Lin Ming experienced a long, long dream. In this dream, he witnessed a great calamity sweep through cosmos! The scale of this great calamity was far more terrifying than the invasion of god race by the saints; it was one that affected nearly every race in every universe. He saw demons rampaging, he saw countless lives perishing, trillions of quadrillions of miles of space being wiped clean of life as great worlds were destroyed one after another. This horror of this calamity even changed the rules of the Heavenly Dao. It caused some universes within the 33 Heavens to be annihilated of civilization, turned to wilderness… And this era was the era in which the Asura Road Master and the creator of the Holy Scripture lived. Lin Ming seemed to pass through 10 billion years of time to witness all of this. There were blurred fragments, but the scenes within left Lin Ming shocked beyond comprehension. Those dreadful devils overwhelmed the skies. The worst amongst them were Holy Lords, and there were countless additional World King and Great World King demons. Not just that, but there were numerous Empyrean level and True Divinity level demons. The greatest powerhouses of the ancient races fiercely warred with these demons, exhausting all of their energy. Many races were completely exterminated… Glory was life, destruction was death… But for humans, saints, and spiritas, during this time they were still small races. Through virtue of their weakness they survived and multiplied, slowly seizing the 33 Heavens and developing their own martial arts civilization. The accumulated wisdom of the universe declined, but rose again and began to vigorously flourish…Chapter 1892 – Peak Holy Lord References Category:Events Category:33 Heavens Category:Dark Abyss